


A baby spider

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: He Gets a Hug, Is a baby boi, M/M, Some Russain, Some angst, Such cute boy, he needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: This was edited by my close friend, Moth. I hope you all enjoy! (ребенок паук translates to baby spider)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter one(1)

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my close friend, Moth. I hope you all enjoy! (ребенок паук translates to baby spider)

Peter leans against the wall of the subway, panting and shaking from exhaustion and hunger. His brown hair is tangled in knots and his brown eyes are barely staying open. His trembling form is tiny, he can’t be older than 5 or 6 years old. He can’t rest, not yet. They could be close. He can’t get caught. Not again. Never again.

-  
Bucky had been tasked with retrieving food for the others. He holds the bags of hoagies with his metal arm, trying to figure out his phone with the other to tell them he’s on his way back. He steps onto the subway, sitting in an empty car until he sees a boy stumble in. Bucky lunges forward, catching him before he can hit the floor as he passes out.

He's thankful he remembered the food as he arrives at the tower, able to hold the tiny boy with one arm. “Friday, run a check on this boy please.”

“Yes, Captain fucker.” Bucky sighs and shakes his head at the nickname. “There is no information on him. He is severely malnourished and scarred. I recommend taking him to the medbay.” Bucky nods and looks at the boy with pity and worry, rushing past everyone in the tower when the elevator doors open, dropping the food haphazardly. “Banner, medbay, now.”

Peter wakes up and looks around, vision bleary. He sees a needle and tenses, breath picking up and pulse increasing as he rips it out and runs out the room. Nononononononono. He’s been caught. How did he get caught?! He stops as he sees 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. 8 people. Fuck. He needs another way out. He tries to run past them, jumping over someone’s head as they try to grab him. Elevator. He made it to the elevator. Where’s the button? There’s no button! Peter tries to force the door open, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Steve, rushes over before he can hurt himself. “Shouldn’t you be in the medbay?” Peter struggles and hits.  
“Let me go! I’m not going back! You can’t make me!” He manages to get a kick to the balls in and bolts down the hall, shaking. He walks into a random room and closes the door, locking it behind him and blocking it with anything he can find before looking for an escape route. The only way out is...the window.

Peter looks down out through the glass and gulps. He can do this...Peter smashes the window and takes a deep breath. One step out, two steps, three and he’s walking down the wall. He tries not to focus on the fact that one misstep and he could die.

Peter looks up as he hears the buzz of a machine. A gold and red robot is heading straight for him and he can’t move. He’s frozen, beginning to cry again as soon as he’s snatched up and flown to the ground. Half the avengers are there, waiting for him, while the other half are trying to unblock the door. Peter curls into a tight ball as soon as he’s set down, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face. He’s gonna be taken back...and then he’ll be hurt and tortured for running.

Peter feels a cold arm touch his back and flinches away, clenching his fists and trying to hold back from hitting and getting in more trouble. “Panic attack.” Bucky speaks up. “Some of you need to go or it’s only going to get worse.”

Bruce Banner, Hawkeye and Ironman walk back inside, leaving Bucky and Natashan with the terrified child. Natasha sits down by Peter and looks at him, face softening as she begins to sing in some hope to calm him while Bucky counts up and down, trying to get him to breathe.

The toddler sniffles as he calms enough to stop crying. He doesn’t look up though, scared of what’s to come. “Okay. Why did you run out the medbay, little boy?” Peter whimpers and tries to force himself to speak, only coming out with croaks and hiccups. “You don’t have to speak, it’s okay. Let’s just get you back inside.” Peter tenses and shakes his head as he’s picked up by the physically stronger of the two adults. “It’s warmer inside and we can get some food in you.”

Peter finally looks up at the mention of food, starving from the lack of food over the last few days. He curls into Bucky and nods slightly. 

He scarfs down the bacon, eggs and toast as soon as they’re put in front of him, as if scared he won’t be able to eat again. He pants and chugs the orange juice when he’s done. “Th-thank you…”

Bucky smiles and nods. “Of course. Can we ask some questions now?” Peter responds with only a nod. “Okay, first thing’s first. What’s your name?”

“Peter.”  
“How old are you?”  
“uh...I think I’m 4? 4 or 5..”  
“Why did you leave the medbay?”  
“scary..” 

Bucky nods, satisfied with the answers. “Thank you, Peter. Friday, can you search for any missing Peters?”  
“Yes, Metal arm.”  
“Thanks.”  
Peter looks down at the empty plate, lost in thought as he begins to shake. If they find out..

Natasha’s first to notice the shaking, walking over and gently raking her hand through his hair, cooing softly and smiling at him. Peter leans into the touch, calming and desperate for touch that didn’t hurt. “I think you need a shower or bath, Peter.” She grimaces a bit as she finds dirt all over her hand as soon as it’s away from Peter’s hair.

The boy gulps. He always hated the showers, they were too quick and rough and cold. Maybe it would be better this time though. They did feed him and they helped him calm from two of his crazy moments. None of the others ever did that.

“Come, I’ll make sure the water’s warm enough and you get properly clean.” Warm water?! He was good enough to get warm water? Peter eagerly follows Natasha to the closest bathroom and watches as the water heats up, bouncing slightly.

“Alright, this should be warm enough. You get undressed and I’ll grab a towel and some clothes.” Natasha walks out the room, leaving Peter. He steps under the warm water as soon as he’s naked and shudders. It feels nice…

She walks back and smiles fondly, closing the door behind her and beginning to help Peter wash himself, being extra careful. She almost drops the soap when she sees a certain mark on Peter’s back but quickly recovers and continues.

Peter waddles into the main room with Natasha, now in a giant hoodie (probably one of Sam’s) and with soaking hair. She picks him up and holds him against her hip. “You were so good in the shower. How about pizza when dinner time comes?” Peter just tilts his head, unsure of what exactly pizza is.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Natasha chuckles lightly and plops down onto the couch, turning on the tv and putting on a random kids show. She strokes through Peter’s freshly washed hair and looks down at him as she notices him beginning to drift off into the dream world. “Sleep well, ребенок паук.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter jolts up with a scream, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the blanket curled around him. Bucky is the first there, rarely ever sleeping for (what he assumes) is the same reason Peter just woke up. "Peter, breathe…in and out, come on.." 

Peter tries to make out Bucky through the blur and nods slightly as he recognises the voice, trying to control his breath and moving to hug into the older man. 

Natasha rushes in, just in time to see Peter calming as Bucky presses a soft kiss to his head. "What happened?" She tucks away the knife in her hand, sitting on the bed and running her hand through Peter's hair. 

"scary d-dream…" He sniffles and rubs his eyes, cuddling into Bucky more. "fire an spiders…" 

"Those are very scary things. You're very brave to be able to calm down from that." Bucky says, tone as sweet as honey. "I'm really proud of you." 

Peter looks up at him. "really?" A soft squeak, surprised. No one's ever been proud of him before. Not unless he…"Of course I am. We both are." He snaps out his thoughts and clings. 

"Do you want to try and sleep again? We can stay with you." Peter nods quickly, not wanting to be alone. 

Bucky lays down and pulls the blanket over them all, smiling at the little boy. "Goodnight, Peter." 

\---  
Peter's the last awake that morning, getting up and dressed himself before waddling to the kitchen. 

"Hello, ребенок паук. Did you sleep well?" she sets down some food at the table before lifting the boy into his seat. 

Peter nods and giggles slightly, stuffing the meal into his mouth. "tasty…" He mutters. 

Bucky nods. "Steve's the best cook." He looks over at the captain, blushing slightly. Haha, gay. Natasha rolls her eyes slightly. "I have a mission today, so I can't stay. But Bucky will look after you and you two can bond a bit." 

Peter tilts his head. He never utters his question though, afraid he'll be told off. 

\--

Natasha waves as she leaves, having made sure that *everything* was perfect for little Peter.

Peter cuddles a spider plush close and waves back. At least he got to say goodbye…in case she doesn't come back… 

"What should we do today? Watch tv, draw, play some games?" 

Peter puts 2 fingers up, not feeling like talking after a series of thoughts that'd popped into his mind upon his spider mummy leaving. 

Bucky nods and grabs the supplies, setting the out neatly and lifting Peter into the chair. "I'm gonna draw too." 

Peter grabs a pencil and swings his legs, nodding slightly. He baps it against his head a bit before beginning to draw. 

Peter holds up the drawing he'd been focusing on so hard after a while to show Bucky. It's the three of them, together, with a sun and each of them smiling. He'd focused extra hard on Natasha though, trying to get every detail right. Bucky notices this. "I love it." He takes a deep breath. "you know Nat will come home safe? She's very smart and strong, like you. The worst she'll come home with is a couple cuts." 

Peter chews his lips and cuddles Bucky. "promise?.." 

"I promise." 

Peter cries when Natasha comes home, clinging to her and blabbering about how worried he was and all the drawings he did of her, just in case. And Natasha just smiles and nods, holding him close and comforting him. "I will never leave you, ребенок паук."


End file.
